


just a crush

by Gay_May



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, No Spoilers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Togami's mentioned, based off an rp, comfort ship, so is kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_May/pseuds/Gay_May
Summary: :))))
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka & Soda Kazuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	just a crush

When did it start? This feeling of love that Sayaka had been unaware of until recently for her best friend, Kazuichi Souda. The two were rather close, spending their childhood together, whether it be swimming or just lazing around. They were always together from the beginning. 

Sayaka leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand, sapphire eyes watching the mechanic who sat across from her in the library, bent over books as he studied for their upcoming test. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly in concentration, eyes glued to the book in front of him. He had his hair tied back, beanie laying on the table besides the assortment of books and snacks. He looked wonderful like this, studying like his life (and grades) depended on it. 

Sayaka had long since finished studying and had completed her homework, opting to just stare at her childhood friend as he finished up his bit. It was relaxing in an odd way, to do nothing but admire the boy she’s spent her entire life with. 

Eventually Kazuichi finished, right as the sun began to set and the library had begun to clear out. The two packed up their bags, Kazuichi letting his hair down and throwing his usual beanie back on. With bags on their shoulders, the two headed out of the library.

“Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Kazuichi asked, voice light and airy as he spoke to Sayaka.

“Yeah sure. Lets grab ramen.”

They decided on their usual place, nothing fancy. They never did anything terribly fancy when it was just them. There was no need. As long as they were together everything was fine. All they needed was each others presence and they could have fun. 

The ramen place was a small, family owned business that the two frequented, though every once in awhile the whole gang will hang out here. Togami doesnt really care for the place, but he tolerates it for the sake of Kaede and Kazuichi. 

They chat as they eat, topics changing from school related to love lifes and everything in between. As usual Sayaka would avoid talking about her love life, opting to switch the subject to someone else’s life or something else entirely. She never bothered to bring up the fact that she was in love with Kazuichi, the very person trying to find out who she likes. She didnt want to ruin the friendship they’d built over the years.

After dinner the two would go their separate ways, considering they lived in different parts of the city. They used to be neighbors, growing up that is, such a shame they no longer were. Luckily the distance between them wasnt terribly far and they still saw each other at school. Not to mention they hung out almost every weekend.

It was nice. She didnt need anything to change, she had everything she needed. 

She’d keep her feelings hidden… it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i hope you enjoyed this entirely self indulgent drabble for my comfort ship! i plan to write more for them because theres like no content so yeah


End file.
